The Predecessor's Legacy
by LightlesShadow
Summary: After former champion Haru dies of lung cancer he leaves behind a very valuable Beyblade, Susuanoo. Hilary, heartbroken, comes to his house one last time and sees the beyblade lying there. There, Susanoo connects with Hilary's heart and becomes the bit-beast's new owner but with such incredible power that even rivals that of Dragoon's how would Hilary control the powerful Beyblade?


_**The Predecessor's Legacy**_

**A/N: The KaixHilary fandom seems to be dead lately. I'm might want to spice it up to bring it back to life for a little. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>

As the zephyr wind blew, the grass rustled in the sea of tombstones, the clouds drifted across the azure sky, and the people in black mourned the death of one of their own.

One of them, a brunette, fell to her knees in front of the open casket. His eyes were closed, his body laid peacefully in the casket, his disheveled hair was kept the same, and his arms laid to his side. No flowers were placed upon him, no smile shown amongst the crowd, and none of his possessions were laying by his side.

The sky belied the affliction the people felt. The sun begrudgingly shown upon them in mockery of the death of the brunette's loved one, Haru Taketo.

The brunette stared at her lover. She tenderly touched his face as tears streamed down hers. She imagined that her magical touch could bring his soul back to life, that he would sit up from where he was laying down, but there was no movement from him. He laid simply still and lifeless.

"Haru, why didn't you tell me?" she cried. "Why didn't you tell me you had cancer? Why didn't you tell me anything? Why!? Why!?"

As a river of tears flowed from her eyes, she shakily took his hand in hopes that her message would reach him. "Haru, I know you wouldn't like this but this was my decision. I'll love you for eternity.."

The brunette stood and walked towards the small group of people waiting for her. They were Haru's close friends and family. Her aunt was also patiently waiting for her. Her face was neutral, no sorrow nor happiness was shown. Her aunt was unreadable.

"Hilary, your going to make it through," said Haru's mother as she firmly held Hilary's hand. Hilary made no attempt to pull her hand away. His mother's eyes were hallow, vacant. It contradicted her earlier reassurance in life.

Hilary was broken. A part of her would never be recovered and she knew that. It was nearly impossible to find someone as honest and sincere as Haru, it was hard to find someone as lovingly as Haru, it was hard to find someone as alluring as Haru. Most of all, it was hard to find someone who would help her move on in life.

When the funeral ended, Haru was buried and everyone except for Hilary left the cemetery. Hilary sat on the soft grass and looked at the freshly placed gravestone. She touched the stone as if Haru's life was in it. However, the gravestone was cold and rough and not a hint of smoothness was felt. Then, tears came down one after another. She had to accept the fact that Haru was dead, that Haru left everything behind, that Haru was no longer with her, and that Haru took a half of her.

She cried. She looked at the unforgiving sun and cried. There was nothing else she could do, nothing else she could express, and nothing else to say as he was forever away.

"Haru...why did you leave me? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you speak to me? Why did you leave me all alone!? Haru! Haru!" Hilary screamed, shouted, and yelled. The zephyr wind carried her voice away as if trying to alleviate her lonely pain.

No thunder or rain appeared, the sun's mockery was forever clear. He died and wouldn't come back to life. Nature would do its part in preserving the body for itself.

Hilary stood and looked at the carvings of his name on the gravestone.

_**Haru S. Taketo **_

_**BORN: March 21, 1985**_

_**DIED: January 12, 2001 **_

Hilary turned around. She walked away from the gravestone. Her eyes were hallow, soulless.

As Hilary got home, her aunt was waiting for her. The table was set up. A wide spread of food temporarily adorned the table and her favorite dish, chicken fried rice, sat in the middle of all the other delicious dishes.

"W-wow...This is a huge spread," Hilary looked at the food in amazement.

"Yeah, you look ugly with those kind of eyes right now," her aunt said with contempt. Then, her aunt's eyes softened. "Food always cheers you up so go ahead and fill your stomach."

Hilary's eyes widened upon her aunt's comment. A little bit of the light came back to her eyes and tears once again stained her eyes. She wiped them away before they could fall and she looked at her aunt. "Thank you, Aunty. Thank you for everything."

"Idiot, don't drop your tears on the food I cooked," her aunt said as she wiped away Hilary's single tear with a finger. "Anyways, eat up or else it would get cold."

Hilary slightly smiled. She looked at the diminutive feast and sat down on a chair next to her aunt.

The rice sprinkled with sesame seeds were already served in a bowl. Hilary clasped her hands together and after saying her thanks she lunged at the food awaiting her.

Hilary was full from eating a little too much and her aunt just sighed as she looked at her niece.

"How are you feeling?" her aunt asked.

"The food made me better. Thank you, Aunty. It may take some time for this heart to recover but I'll find a way. I really would."

Hilary clenched her hands to her chest. Her aunt knew that talking about this topic would make her break down once again so she didn't bring it up. Instead, she motioned for Hilary to spend time with her by watching some television.

After flipping through the channels, they finally settled down on a beyblade tournament. Hilary tightened her fist. Memories of the past flooded her mind as she remembered Haru, standing on the podium, waving to the crowd and talking to reporters about his recent feat. Haru, at the time, was the strongest blader in the world. He kept his title for five world championships until the finals of the sixth one when he started dating her.

She still remembered that day clearly. She didn't really look at the adversary but kept her eyes focused on Haru's beyblade and him.

_The onyx and cerulean beyblade spun around the dish, stalking behind the blue one. Haru smirked as his celestial eyes looked at his opponent. _

"_Finally, a worthy competitor that finally shows his face," he said. His voice bubbled with excitement but his opponent stood there with his arms crossed and his crimson eyes focused on the battle rather than the blader. _

"_Attack! Dranzer!" ordered his opponent. The blue beyblade, Dranzer, charged at the onyx and cerulean beyblade. Haru smirked. He tilted his head to the right and his beyblade followed his movements, dodging Dranzer's attack. _

"_You have a lot of ferocity for a blader and I appreciate that but don't you think its time to show your true colors!?" Haru asked as he raised his hands to the air. _

_The bit-chip in the middle started to glow. From it emerged a humanoid beast in blue-clad armor crackling with electricity and held a black sword incongruous to his outfit of nearly all blue. His black triangular eyes stared at the blue beyblade that spun in place. _

"_Susanoo! Electrical Slash!" commanded Haru. _

_The beast raised his sword, blue electricity engulfing it, and struck it against the blue beyblade. His opponent kept his calm as Dranzer flew into the air. _

"_Now the winner of this match is-" the referee was cut off when Haru stopped him. "Don't count him out just yet! He's stronger than he looks!" _

"_Dranzer! Fire Arrow!" his opponent commanded. The blue beyblade started to glow. From the beyblade appeared a phoenix whose screech was just like an eagle's and dove down at Susanoo. _

"_Susanoo, Energy Shield," Haru commanded calmly as Susanoo blocked the attack with a protective blue bubble. _

_He smirked at his opponent. Both Dranzer and Susanoo stared at each other before their masters called their attacks at the same time. _

"_Dranzer! Fire Arrow!" _

"_Susanoo! Electrical Slash!" _

_Susanoo lunged at Dranzer with his sword engulfed in electricity whilst Dranzer charged at Susanoo with fire encompassing her body. _

_A large explosion rocked the stadium when the two bit-beasts clashed. Everyone covered their eyes and when the smokes cleared, the onyx and cerulean beyblade stopped spinning completely. _

"_The winner of the championships is..."_

_Hilary didn't bother to know who the champion was but she ran out of her seat when she saw Haru lose his balance for a second. He went down to the dish and took Susanoo into his hands. He smiled at it before collapsing into the arms of Hilary. _

"Hilary?" her aunt asked as she waved her hands in front of her niece.

Hilary blinked her eyes several times before her brain was back into reality. "Huh?"

"Geez! I bet you didn't even hear who won tournament!" her aunt sighed exasperatedly.

"Who won?" Hilary asked.

"A rising rookie, Tyson Granger," her aunt answered. "Too bad the company that hosts this tournament isn't really that big so he won't gain that much fame."

"Oh," Hilary blankly said before she stood up and climbed the stairs to her room. She yawned, indicating that she was tired.

"Good night, Aunty," Hilary said.

"Good night," she answered back as her aunt continued to flip through boring channels.

Once Hilary closed the door to her room, she slid down the door and held her hands to her knees. She wanted to cry again but the tears didn't fall. She sighed as she went to the restroom to brush her teeth and take a shower. After she finished, Hilary laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She raised her hands to the light and clenched her fingers together into a fist. Then, after staring for a few more minutes she went to sleep.

…

_She felt a presence in the surrounding blackness but saw nothing. _

"_Hilary..." a voice solemnly said. _

"_Who are you?" Hilary asked. "Show your face." _

"_Is Master Taketo really gone?" asked the voice. "Is Master Taketo not here anymore? I don't feel his presence with me anymore." _

"_Who...are you?" Hilary asked. _

"_Master Taketo's bit-beast, Susanoo," he answered as he suddenly appeared in front of Hilary. He was on one knee. "You're Master Taketo's lover so I am somewhat connected to you too." _

"_What are you doing in my mind?" she asked._

"_Please answer my question. I need to find the truth. Master Taketo's presence was not there when I usually woke up," Susanoo looked at Hilary with pleading eyes even though he had no pupils. _

"_Susanoo..." Hilary dropped to her knees and cried. "Susanoo! Susanoo! He's not here anymore!" _

_Susanoo's eyes widened for a moment before he looked at the crying Hilary. He placed his sword on the ground and placed an arm around her. His hand grasping her shoulder crackled with electricity, lulling her to sleep. _

"_I'm sorry for what I've done but sleep is what will help you for now. I am sorry for interrupting your peaceful dreams. Please, Beasts of the Inner World, let the maiden have a peaceful dream." said Susanoo. _

Hilary woke up the next morning. It was raining outside but she didn't give a damn about it as she went to the restroom to get changed and ready.

"Hilary, good morning," her aunt greeted as she yawned.

"Good morning, Aunty," she answered as she got her shoes on.

"Where are you going out this early in the morning and in this kind of weather?" her aunt asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm going to go to Haru's house for one last time," Hilary said. Her head was cast down as she tied her laces and took the awaiting umbrella. Her aunt just shook her head but didn't stop her from going either.

"I'm going to work so cook breakfast for youself once you get home," her aunt said.

"Yes, Aunty," Hilary answered as she opened the umbrella and dashed out of the room.

The rain was heavy. It hit her umbrella like cats and dogs but she stood there, waiting for the hand to switch to the human. Once the hand switched to a human, Hilary quickly walked through the town and turned a corner. She was right in front of Haru's former home. The house was the same as ever, white with black tints to make it look more fancy.

Hilary rung the doorbell and Haru's mom opened the door.

"Hilary? Come on in," she said with a smile.

Hilary walked into the house and saw the room was covered in white cloths. Hilary blinked her eyes several times.

"Are you guys moving?" she asked.

"Yes, the new owners would move in within a week so we got everything ready," Haru's mother said as her eyes drifted off.

"This would be your last time here so its best take anything that your missing," his mother said.

"I'm not missing anything," Hilary answered.

"If you want to go up to Haru's room than this would be the last time. We left it unscathed and unclothed because we had a feeling that you wanted to come and see it one more time," his mother said.

"Thank you!" Hilary exclaimed and hugged Haru's mother.

His mother hugged Hilary back. Hilary climbed the stairs to Haru's room. She opened the door and a feeling of nostalgia overcame her. The room was the same as ever. The walls were still painted blue, the trophies from the past Championships still laid on the top bookshelf, posters of beyblades hung around the room, and on his personal desk was a picture of Hilary and him. Her heart clenched when she took the picture frame into her hands and looked at it. During that time, Haru's mother wouldn't stop complaining about how lucky Haru was to find a girl like Hilary. Hilary blushed and Haru kissed her on the cheeks and then on the lips. The picture that he took with Hilary showed them with his arms encircling her waist and Hilary was blushing and he smirked.

She put the picture down and then noticed something on the opposite side of the desk and in the top corner. It was the familiar beyblade that Haru brought with him. Then, the conversation in her dreams from yesterday appeared in her mind. Instinctively, Hilary slowly reached for the beyblade and once her hands touched it. A powerful light shone in the room, engulfing her too. Once the light settled down, a power surged through her veins that she never felt before.

"W-What's this?" she asked.

"Haru's bit-beast connected with your heart," Haru's mother answered. A smile of relief appeared on her face.

Hilary turned around and looked at Haru's former beyblade. "You are now Susanoo's new master."

"Susanoo?" she asked.

"_Yes, Mistress Tachibana?" Susanoo asked. _

"_Yikes! You could talk to me telepathically!?" Hilary asked, shock written all over her face. _

"_Yes, since you are Master Teketo's former lover and I am connected to you from the time you spent with Master Taketo. It is only natural for those close to each other to communicate with our thoughts," he explained._

"_I-I never knew that," she said, still recovering from her shock._

"_Please take care of me, Mistress Tachibana," he said. "You are the only one whom I trust other than Haru as my master." _

"_Umm...Yes?" Hilary answered questioningly. _

"_Thank you," Susanoo said before he disappeared. _

"Haru wanted you to have his beyblade, Hilary. He knew that if he wasn't able fill you're heart he would only be able to fill half of it and that's with his beyblade, Susanoo. Haru loved you dearly, Hilary, never forget that," his mother said.

"Y-Yes," Hilary answered as tears formed in her eyes. To hear that Haru really loved her warmed and broke her heart because he was not here anymore but his love still lingered.

"I'll take care of you, Susanoo, even with this broken heart of mine," Hilary said.

**TBC**


End file.
